The Good Dinosaur Credits
Full credits for The Good Dinosaur. Directed by *Peter Sohn Produced by *Denise Ream, P.G.A. Executive Producers *John Lasseter *Lee Unkrich *Andrew Stanton Associate Producer *Mary Alice Drumm Original Concept & Development by *Bob Peterson Story by *Peter Sohn *Erik Benson *Meg LeFauve *Kelsey Mann *Bob Peterson Screenplay by *Meg LeFauve Music by *Mychael Danna *Jeff Danna Story Supervisor *Kelsey Mann Film Editor *Stephen Schaffer, A.C.E. Visual Design *Sharon Calahan, A.S.C. Supervising Technical Director *Sanjay Bakshi Production Designer *Harley Jessup Production Manager *Ann Brilz Supervising Animator *Michael Venturini Director of Photography - Lighting *Sharon Calahan, A.S.C. Director of Photography - Camera *Mahyar Abousaeedi Sets Supervisor *David Munier Effects Supervisor *Jon Reisch Volumetric Clouds Supervisor *Matthew Webb Character Supervisors *Michael Comet *Junyi Ling Simulation & Crowds Supervisor *Gordon Cameron Rendering & Global Technology Supervisor *Susan Fisher Character Art Director *Matt Nolte Sets Art Directors *Noah Klocek *Huy Nguyen Shading Art Director *Bryn Imagire Sound Designer *Craig Berkey Cast (in order of appearance) *Poppa Henry: Jeffrey Wright *Momma Ida: Frances McDormand *Young Libby: Maleah Padilla *Young Buck: Ryan Teeple *Young Arlo: Jack McGraw *Buck: Marcus Scribner *Arlo: Raymond Ochoa *Spot: Jack Bright *Forrest Woodbush: Peter Sohn *Thunderclap: Steve Zahn *Downpour: Mandy Freund *Coldfront: Steven Clay Hunter *Nash: A.J. Buckley *Ramsey: Anna Paquin *Butch: Sam Elliott *Bubbha: Dave Boat *Lurleane: Carrie Paff *Pervis: Calum Mackenzie Grant *Earl: John Ratzenberger Additional Production Leadership Story Story Manager *Sally Garbarini Story Lead *Erik Benson Additional Story Supervision *Enrico Casarosa Additional Story Management *Emily Davis Story Artists Additional Storyboarding Additional Screenplay Material by *Peter Hedges *Adrian Molina Script Supervisor *Crosby Clyse Story Coordinators *Susan Eggett *Lucy Laliberte *Daniella Muller Editorial Editorial Managers *Cathleen Carmean *Gillian Libbert-Duncan Second Film Editors *Anthony J. Greenberg *Anna Wolitzky Additional Editing *Gregory Amundson First Assistant Editor *C.J. Hsu Additional Editorial Supervision *Katherine Ringgold Additional Editorial Management *Sara Maher Second Assistant Editors *Katie Schaefer Bishop *Thomas Gonzales *Christopher Zuber Production Music & Sound Effects Editor *Justin Pearson Additional Editorial Assistant Sound Editor *Kenny Pickett Editorial Coordinators *Kathryn Hendrickson *Mark Milla Editorial Assistant *Joe Garrity Editorial Intern *James McDonough Art Art Manager *Megan Bartel Previsualization Modeling & Camera Lead *Matt Aspbury Additional Production Design *Daniel Lopez-Munoz Additional Character Art Direction *Daniela Strijleva Additional Art Management *Michael Warch Set Artists Previsualization Modeling & Camera *Andy Grisdale Previsualization Artist *Philip Metschan Shader Packet Artists Additional Character Artists Additional Set Artists *Armand Baltazar *Nat McLaughlin *Paul Topolos Art Coordinators *Ali Charlesworth *Jessica Kelly Art Intern *Julia Elliott Camera & Staging Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Shawn Brennan Additional Layout *Matthew Silas *Derek Williams Layout Coordinators *Isabel Conde *Timothy Hahn Animation Animation Manager *Shannon Ryan Directing Animators *Shaun Chacko *Travis Hathaway *Rob Duquette Thompson Animation Sketch Artist *Matt Nolte Animation Fix Lead *Bruce Kuei Character Development & Animation Additional Animation Supervision *Dave Mullins Additional Directing Animator *Gini Cruz Santos Additional Crowds Lead *Arik Ehle Animators Crowds, Fix & Additional Animation Animation Shot Support Animation Coordinator *Matt DeMartini Animation Technical Coordinator *Freddie Sulit Animation Fix Coordinator *Dallas Kane Animation Production Assistant *Daniel LaPook Characters Character Manager *Mary Van Escobar Character Modeling Lead Artist *Lou Hamou-Lhadj Character Shading Lead Artist *Ana Gabriela Lacaze Additional Character Supervision *Brian Green Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading Artists Additional Character Modeling & Articulation Additional Character Shading *Laura Beth Albright *Robert Moyer Character Coordinators *Jessica Yaffa Shamash *Daniel Combs Sets Sets Manager *Sabine O Sullivan Sets Modeling Lead *Gastón Ugarte Sets Shading Lead *Andy Whittock Sets Technical Lead *Matt Kuruc Sets Dressing Lead *Tom Miller Additional Sets Management *Mari Aizawa *Daniel A. Goodman Sets Modeling Artists Set Dressing Artists Sets Technical Artists Sets Shading Artists Additional Sets Artists Volumetric Clouds Volumetric Clouds Artists Simulation & Crowds Simulation & Crowds Manager *Mary Van Escobar Vegetation Simulation Architect *Olivier Soares Lead Crowds Artist *Hemagiri Arumugam Additional Simulation Supervision *Brad Winemiller Additional Crowds Supervision *Michael Lorenzen Additional Simulation & Crowds Management *Adrian Ochoa Simulation & Crowds Artists Additional Simulation & Crowds Artists Sweatbox Effects Effects Manager *Krissy Cababa Effects Technical Lead *Michael K. O'Brien Effects Leads *Keith Daniel Klohn *Stephen Marshall Development & Effects Artists *Tolga Goktekin *Michael Hall *Vincent Serritella Additional Effects Supervision *Ferdi Scheepers Additional Effects Management *Pamela Darrow Effects Artists Additional Effects *Chris Chapman *Allen Hemberger *Tim Speltz Effects Coordinators *Claire Faggioli *Kate Charlotte Hodges *Lisa Fotheringham Lighting Lighting Managers *Sarah Jo Helton *Jesus Martinez Lighting Supervisors *Tim Best *Jonathan Pytko Lighting Lead *Jordan Rempel Compositing Lead *Esdras Varagnolo Lightspeed Lead *Renee Tam Additional Lighting Supervision *Erik Smitt Additional Lightspeed Lead *Tim Babb Master Lighting Artists Shot Lighting Artists Lightspeed Technical Directors Rendering & Global Technology Rendering & Global Technology Artists Additional Global Technology Artists *Stephan Vladimir Bugaj *Chris Horvath *Brett Warne Rendering & Global Technology Coordinators *Ali Charlesworth *David Sokolosky Rendering Intern *James Bartolozzi Production Assistant to the Producer *Jennifer MacVittie Assistants to the Director *Susan Eggett *Sarah Farber Production Office Manager *Tricia Andres Assistant Production Accountant *Maxwell Ernst Feature Relations Manager *Margo Zimmerman Feature Relations Coordinator *Melissa Bernabei-Morrison Production Office Assistants *Laura Finell *Tim Power Global Production Assistant *Mary Runyon Additional Production Support Production Dialogue Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic Supervisor *Bob Whitehill Manager *Danielle Cambridge Rendering *Ryan Howell] *Bonnie Tai Shimomi Production Assistant *Jessica Katz Director of Stereoscopic Production *Joshua Hollander Post Production Director *Cynthia Slavens Post Production Supervisor, Home Entertainment *Eric Pearson Post Production Supervisor, Ancillary *Erick Ziegler Senior Scientist *Dominic Glynn Manager *Robert Tachoires Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Post Production Coordinator, Theatrical *Rebecca Euphrat Post Production Coordinator *Jeremy Quist Production Resource Associate *Christine Wilcock Mastering Supervisor *Robin Leigh Colorist *Mark Dinicola Color Grading Operator *Susan Brunig Theatrical Mastering Specialist *Erik Anderson Post Production Engineering Manager *Andra Smith Post Production Engineering Lead *Laura Savidge Media Systems Architect *Stewart Birnam Software Engineering *Winston O. Good *Michael Mahony *Felix Santiago Mastering Coordinator *Amy Nawrocki Media Control Center Operators *Glenn Kasprzycki *Christopher Knight *Richard Pinkham Senior Projectionist *John Hazelton Projectionist *Bryan Dennis Projection Scheduler *Anthony David Duran International Production Manager *Cynthia Lusk Stereo & International Tech Lead *Jay Carina International Technical Team *Mark Adams *Patrick James International Editorial *Charles Choo Title Design *Laura Meyer Post Production Assistant *Rachael Bigelow Media Control Assistant *Samantha Benedetti Render Pipeline Group Team Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor *Shannon Mills Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Semanick *Tom Johnson Dialogue Supervisor *Daniel Laurie Sound Effects Editors *Josh Gold *J.R. Grubbs *Nia Hansen Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *Steve Orlando Sound Apprentice *Samson Neslund Foley Artists *John Roesch *Ronni Brown Foley Mixer *Kyle Rochlin Assistant Re-Recording Mixer *Tony Sereno Engineering Services *James Austin Digital Editorial Support *Scott Levine Audio/Video Transfer *Marco Alicea Post-Production Sound Accountant *Jessica Engel Client Services *Eva Porter Additional Voices Music Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Music Orchestrated & Conducted by *Nicholas Dodd Music Recorded & Mixed by *Brad Haehnel Music Editor *Erich Stratmann Scoring Editor *David Channing Executive Director, Music Production *Andrew Page Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Music Contracted by *Gina Zimmitti Music Preparation by *JoAnn Kane Music Service Additional Orchestration, Score Programming *Kenny Wood *Brooks Ball Score Coordinator *John Fee Score Recordist *Tom Hardisty *Erik Swanson Music Recorded and Mixed at *Eastwood Scoring Stage Scoring Crew *Rich Wheeler *Ryan Robinson Client Services *Jamie Olvera Fiddle *Gabe Witcher Recorder *Chris Bleth Flute & Recorders *Wayne Hankin Native American Flutes, Winds *Daniel Cecil Hill Piano & Toy Piano *Robert Thies Percussion *Quinn Mallet Percussion *Wade Culbreath Banjo, Dobro, Mandolin *Andrew Synowiec Harmonica *Jimmie Wood Pixar Studio Team Administration Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Human Resources Marketing Pixar University & Archives Promotional Animation Publicity Renderman Development Renderman Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Engineering Leadership Management & Design Core Engineering Foundation Look Development Presto Animation System Production Software Research Sets Technical Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Support Theme Parks Development Production Babies Special Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Senior Managers Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Animated with PRESTO animation system Rendered with Pixar’s RenderMan® The_Good_Dinosaur_Logo.png Original Soundtrack available on 2000px-Walt Disney Records logotoday.png Sound Created in Dolby Atmos™ Elevation source data courtesy of the U.S. Geological Survey ©2015 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. We are grateful to THE FAMILY AND FRIENDS OF THE GOOD DINOSAUR CREW Your love and support made this film possible. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CA Good Dinosaur, The Credits